Фотометрический парадокс
Фотометри́ческий парадо́кс — один из парадоксов дорелятивистской космологии, заключающийся в том, что в стационарной Вселенной, равномерно заполненной звездами, яркость неба (в том числе ночного) должна быть примерно равна яркости солнечного диска. 250px|thumb|Иллюстрация фотометрического парадокса в однородной и изотропной, но статической Вселенной. Размеры звезд для наглядности преувеличены, что не отражается на сути парадокса. В бесконечной Вселенной, все пространство которой заполнено звездами, всякий луч зрения должен оканчиваться на звезде, аналогично тому, как в густом лесу мы обнаруживаем себя окружёнными «стеной» из удалённых деревьев. Поток энергии излучения, принимаемого от звезды, уменьшается обратно пропорционально квадрату расстояния до неё. Но угловая площадь (телесный угол), занимаемая на небе каждой звездой, также уменьшается обратно пропорционально квадрату расстояния, из чего следует, что поверхностная яркость звезды (равная отношению потолка энергии к телесному углу, занимаемому на небе звездой) не зависит от расстояния. Поскольку наше Солнце является во всех отношениях типичной звездой, то поверхностная яркость звезды в среднем должна быть равна поверхностной яркости Солнца. Когда мы смотрим в какую-то точку неба, мы видим звезду с той же поверхностной яркостью, что и Солнце; поверхностная яркость соседней точки должна быть такой же, и вообще во всех точках неба поверхностная яркость должна быть равна поверхностной яркости Солнца, поскольку в любой точке небосвода должна находиться какая-нибудь звезда. Следовательно, все небо (не только ночью, но и днем) должно быть таким же ярким, как и поверхность Солнца. Впервые этот парадокс сформулировал во всей его полноте швейцарский астроном Жан-Филипп Луи де Шезо (1718—1751) в 1744 г., хотя аналогичные мысли высказывали ранее и другие ученые, в частности, Иоганн Кеплер, Отто фон Герике и Эдмунд Галлей. Иногда фотометрический парадокс называется парадоксом Ольберса, в честь астронома, который привлек к нему внимание в XIX веке. В прошлом делались попытки разрешить этот парадокс предположением, что облака космической пыли экранируют свет далеких звезд. Однако это объяснение неправильно: пыль сама должна нагреваться и светиться также ярко, как звезды. Другое объяснение заключалась в том, что Вселенная устроена иерархически, подобно матрешке: каждая материальная система входит в состав системы более высокого уровня. Однако это предположение отвергается в современной космологии, основанной на космологическом принципе, согласно которому Вселенная однородна и изотропна. Правильное объяснение фотометрического парадокса предложил знаменитый американский писатель Эдгар По в космологической поэме «Эврика» (1848 г.); подробное математическое рассмотрение этого решения было дано Уильямом Томсоном (лордом Кельвином) в 1901 г. Оно основано на конечности возраста Вселенной. Поскольку (по современным данным) более 13 млрд. лет назад во Вселенной не было галактик и квазаров, самые далекие звезды, которые мы можем наблюдать, расположены на расстояниях около 13 млрд. св. лет. Это устраняет основную предпосылку фотометрического парадокса — то, что звезды расположены на любых, сколь угодно больших расстояниях от нас. Вселенная, наблюдаемая на больших расстояниях, настолько молода, что звезды еще не успели в ней образоваться. Заметим, что это нисколько не противоречит космологическому принципу, из которого следует безграничность Вселенной: ограничена не Вселенная, а только та часть ее, где успели за время прихода к нам света родиться первые звезды. Некоторый (существенно меньший) вклад в уменьшение яркости ночного неба вносит и красное смещение галактик. Действительно, далекие галактики имеют в (1+''z'') большую длину волны излучения, чем галактики на близких расстояниях. Но длина волны связана с энергией света по формуле ε=''hc''/λ. Поэтому энергия фотонов, принимаемых нами от дальних галактик, в (1+''z'') раз меньше. Далее, если из галактики с красным смещением z'' вылетают два фотона с интервалом времени δ''t, то интервал между принятием этих двух фотонов на Земле будет в еще в (1+''z'') раз больше, стало быть, интенсивность принятого света во столько же раз меньше. В итоге мы получаем, что суммарная энергия, поступающая к нам от далеких галактик, в (1+''z'')² раз меньше, чем если бы эта галактика не удалялась от нас вследствие космологического расширения. Публикации * P. S. Wesson, The extra-galactic background light: a modern version of Olbers' paradox (Or: Why the Space Between Galaxies is Dark), Space Science Reviews, 44, pp. 169—176, 1986. Online * E. R. Harrison, The dark night sky paradox, American Journal of Physics, 45, pp. 119—124, 1977. Online * E. R. Harrison, The Dark Night Sky Riddle — Olber’s Paradox, The Galactic and Extragalactic Background Radiation. Proceedings of the 139th. Symposium of the International Astronomical Union, held in Heidelberg, FRG, June 12-16, 1989. Online * S. L. Jaki, Olbers', Halley’s, or Whose Paradox? American Journal of Physics, 35, pp. 200—210, 1967 Online * J.M. Overduin, P.S. Wesson, Dark Matter and Background Light, Phys.Rept., 402, pp. 267—406, 2004 (astro-ph/0407207) Online * M. Hoskin, Gravity and Light in the Newtonian Universe of Stars, Historical Development of Modern Cosmology, ASP Conference Proceedings, V. 252, p. 11. Online * M. Hoskin, Stukeley’s Cosmology and the Newtonian Origins of Olber’s Paradox, J. Hist. Astr., V.16, p. 77, 1985. Online * H. Knutsen, Darkness at night, Eur. J. Phys., 18, pp. 295—302, 1997. Online * E. R. Harrison, Why the Sky is Dark at Night, Physics Today, February 1974, pp. 30-36. Внешние ссылки * Космология * Ned Wright’s Cosmology Tutorial * P.J.E. Peebles: THE STANDARD COSMOLOGICAL MODEL * В.М. Чаругин. Почему ночью небо темное? * Why is the Sky Dark at Night? Категория:Астрономия Категория:Астрофизика Категория:Космология Категория:Парадоксы cs:Olbersův paradox de:Olberssches Paradoxon en:Olbers' paradox es:Paradoja de Olbers fi:Olbersin paradoksi fr:Paradoxe d'Olbers he:הפרדוקס של אולברס hu:Olbers-paradoxon it:Paradosso di Olbers nl:Paradox van Olbers pl:Paradoks Olbersa pt:Paradoxo de Olbers sl:Olbersov paradoks sv:Olbers' paradox tr:Olbers Paradoksu zh:奧伯斯佯謬